Feats
'''Character Feats''' Flat Footed - Catching a target off guard will allow you an unblockable attack against them Awareness - Disables Flat footed. Bleed - Rolling crit on damage will apply a 1d4 bleeding damage. (Stackable) Guardian - All armor is doubled Successful - Does not have to role Success roles in battle. Fly - Can move at a natrual speed of 40 ft in the air. While Flying (active action) the user can not be hit by ranged basic attacks. (Can not be chosen as a free feat unless you meat the requirements that allow you to fly) Hover - Can move at a natrual speed of 25ft. (Can not be chosen as a free feat unless you meat the requirements that allow you to hover) Drain __ - Steal -10 ___ from opponent on touch and receive it once per battle. Duel wielding - can hold 2 types of ANY weapon at one point including Heavy 2 handed weapons. Can not attack with both. Dis-spell - Get rid of the effects that a spell or ability you've casted does on you/allies/opponents Master Wielding - Allows User to fight with both weapons but requires Dual wielding feat. CDR = Reduce your spells cooldown by 1 round Discount - Will always give the user the talent to buy things on sale. Sales always -10 from original cost. Combined Spell - Combine two spells together to create one effect. (Limitations may apply) Craft Time- When crafting the time to craft an Item will take half the time of the average item crafting time. Material gathering - Is able to find items every time they farm for materials (No Success roll needed ) Chase the enemy- Able to move and use a basic attack in each turn passively. Weapon Switching - Able to switch weapon without using a Basic Action (Move, Reload, Attack) Deft Hands - Can reload weapons while moving. Quick Step- Always have 3 dodges regardless of Speed and Accuracy. Agile - +2 bonus on all Agility Checks. Animal Handling - + 2 bonus on Success Roles when handling animals. Armor Proficiency - Take no negative repercussions when wearing heavy armor. Athletic - +2 to all Movements rolls Flailing - In Melee combat every time you miss because of a success roll (Failure) you can Re-roll for another chance to hit. Brewing Potions - The ability to make liquid drugs without the knowledge to do so. Combat Caster - +4 bonus to Success rolls when casting an ability (Not including Unique abilities) Unbreakable - When reduced to 10 hp or Lower, the user experiences an adrenaline rush and gains +25 endurance Endurance - +4 bonus to Endurance Strength - +4 bonus to Strength Luck - +4 bonus to Luck Speed - +4 bonus to Speed Accuracy - +4 bonus to Accuracy Agility - +4 bonus to Agility Perception - +4 bonus to Perception Stealth - +4 bonus to Stealth Charisma - +4 bonus to Charisma Knowledge - +4 bonus to Knowledge Animal Turning - The ability to turn wild animals into potential allies. +2 to Charisma checks when talking to animals. Friendly Foes - The ability to turn foes into Allies. +2 to Charisma checks for bribing enemies to be friends. Far shot - Increases Projectile Range 10ft. Improved Crit - + 1 to Crit chance. Improved Dual Wielding - +6 Damage to attack roll when using dual wielding feat. Martial Melee Proficiency - +6 Damage to attack rolls when using fist. Improved Precision - + 6 damage to Attack rolls when using ranged weapons Improved Slicing - +6 damage to attack rolls when using Melee Slicing Weapons Weapon Proficiency - Can not be given negative repercussion when using a weapon. Self-Sufficiency - + 10 bonus to healing when Healing self Skill Focus - With one ability of your Choosing Remove all limitations. Rapid Skill - With one ability of your choosing remove all cooldowns. (Except Ultimate/ Defense abilities) Mana reduction - reduce Mana cost by 10 Remove Immunity - user is immune to immunity . Skillful Master - With one ability of your choosing Add +10 Damage bonus. Channeling - Apply spells through objects Training - When training someone/something/yourself you gain +3 to XP rolls. Construct Crafting - Able to make beings Shelter Crafting - Able to make Shelter without Success rolls. Stunning Fist - Attacking with your fist allows a stun for 1 round every 4 rounds. Take 2- Take 2 Condition Feats Double hit - Use 2 basic actions. Cleanse - All conditions on you are taken off. (you can do this 2 times a game) Connection - can infuse 2 full action abilities that correlate together. Conditions Feats You may only have one Condition Feat. Unless otherwise stated. [[Conditions]] Ability Drained - Can never go lower than 5 mana. Drained - Immunity to being drained. Blinded - Can not be blinded (unless covered) Knockback - Can not be knocked back Not Confused - Immune to deception (Charisma checks). Feared - Immune to being feared. Dazed - immune to becoming dazed. Helpless -Immune to being Helpless. Entangled - immune to being rooted. Grapple - Immune to being grabbed. Revealed - Immune to invisibility. Unstunnable - Immune to being stunned Healthy - Can not be poisoned Energy Drink - Can not be exhausted. (Doesn't need to rest and will gain HP refreshed after each game.) Race Feats